DL: Teorías, curiosidades y cotilleos
by IMakedThese
Summary: ¿Tiene dudas sobre DL, y no has hallado respuesta? O ¿Crees tener información interesante y poco común que deseas compartir? ¡Pues has llegado al lugar indicado! (Si todo sale como lo planeo). Esta "fic" es un foro abierto a lo que salga de sus bellas mentecitas. Tu comenta y yo publico. Por ahora, mi teoría personal de la verdad tras los Sakamaki.


**Esto no es una fic. Es más bien una serie de teorías y curiosidades que iré publicando. Y no es sólo para mí, la idea es que todos compartan sus ideas, corrijan lo que necesite corregirse, cooperen con lo que quieran.**

 **Por ahora, una teoría de la verdadera trama de la serie. Tómensela como quieran, almenos pienso que sirve para pasar el tiempo :P**

* * *

Bien, la idea general de este capítulo surgió con la fanfic "Siete pecados capitales", autoría de Guitarra Azul, en la que los Sakamaki son representaciones de los siete pecados capitales. Pero mi teoría va mas allá. Yui no está en una mansión. Está en una especie de purgatorio personal.

Si, Yui está muerta.

Ya sé lo que me van a decir: "te copiaste de la teoría de Ed Edd y Eddy".

Sí, si pienso que es lo mismo, o algo muy parecido. Pero pienso que aquí no es una simple teoría. La serie en general es oscura. Y mientras mas la analizas, más oscura se pone.

Analicemos la premisa del juego. Yui, la hija de un sacerdote católico, es enviada a vivir a una mansión lejos de casa con seis hermanos, mientras su padre atiende un trabajo en un país lejano, con la promesa de volver por ella.

Ahora, analicemos todo lo que está mal con esa premisa: Primero, cuando un sacerdote cristiano es cambiado de diócesis, es para no volver; lo lógico sería que se la hubiera llevado con él. Segundo, ningún padre avienta a su hija a vivir con seis hombres extraños. Y tercero, todo esto sin previo aviso…

Mis respuestas (obvias, en mi opinión):

\- Yui no tenía conocimiento de esto al morir.

-Ese no es su padre, sino un personaje secundario en la fantasía sexual de una adolescente.

-Un cambio tan repentino como su propia muerte.

Limitaciones de la mente de una chica de 17 intentando negar la realidad. Convencida de que sigue viva.

Podemos apreciar más de estas limitaciones cuando Yui intenta huir de un castigo de Laito (episodio 4 del anime) y, aunque consigue llamar desde un teléfono público que los Sakamaki no tendrían manera de controlar, ni así consigue comunicarse con su padre, pues resulta que el teléfono está en manos de Laito.

En el juego, más adelante, dejan ver que fue el propio padre (en la mente de Yui, recordemos) quien la ha entregado a los hermanos ¿Por qué iba Laito a poner tanto esfuerzo en mantenerla incomunicada? No es como si de repente el falso Seiji fuera a arrepentirse y salvar a su hija.

Tambien está el asunto del diario. Yui encuentra el diario de su padre en la mansión Sakamaki, lee que es adoptada y que su padre no sabía nada del asunto de los vampiros.

Ahora bien, un sacerdote católico forzosamente debe someterse a una vida de celibato. Y no, no digo que siempre lo hagan y que nunca tengan hijos; pero de eso, a vivir abiertamente con un hijo y seguir ejerciendo hay un trecho muy grande. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que Yui tendría que haber sabido que era adoptada.

En otras palabras, Yui alcanza a leer lo que necesita para protegerse (y poder seguir creyendo que su padre era bueno y la quería) sin romper la fantasía, pero ¿En cuanto quiere averiguar cosas inexplicables? PUFF, diario vacío. Y nunca nadie menciona que los vampiros tengan poder para hacer algo así.

Acabo de mencionar otra incoherencia. El diario dice que él no sabía nada del asunto, pero después (creo que en el tercer juego) se menciona que fue el propio Seiji quien la entregó, o cuando menos que está perfectamente consciente de la naturaleza de los Sakamaki ¿Qué pasó aquí? Sencillo, que antes Yui estaba sola y necesitaba el cariño de su padre, pero encerrada en esa eterna fantasía, comienza a experimentar con su sexualidad y se vuelve una mujer, deja de necesitar esa protección y, consecuentemente, de alimentar ese escudo mental.

Bueno, pues ya hablamos del papel de Yui, y sus maquinaciones mentales. Pero ¿Y los Sakamaki?

Como mencióné arriba, La fanfic de Guitarra Azul dice que los Sakamaki son representaciones simbólicas de los pecados capitales. Y pienso que es una idea muy acertada, pero no del todo exacta. Los Sakamaki no son sólo símbolos, son los demonios de cada pecado capital, en un último intento de hacer caer al alma de Yui en las llamas del infierno.

Shu: Abaddon- el demonio de la pereza

Reiji: Belzebub- el demonio de la envidia

Laito: Asmodeus- el demonio de la lujuria

Belphegor: Kanato- el demonio de la gula

Ayato: Lucifer- el demonio del orgullo

Subaru: Sathanus- el demonio de la ira

Pero ¿Por qué disfrazarse? ¿Por qué seguirle el juego a Yui? Simple y sencillamente porque si ella confía en ellos es mucho más fácil que caiga en sus juegos.

Y no se me olvida Mammon, el demonio de la avaricia. De esto no estoy muy segura qué pensar. Podría se Karl Heinz, pues en el juego tres dicen que fue la ambición, avaricia de poder, lo que lo llevó a traicionar al gran rojo de abajo y robarse el trono que le correspondía al clan Tsukinami, más precisamente a Carla.

También pensé en otra cosa. Siempre es el propio Karl el que parece llevar la batuta de todo ese mundito, al punto de que por sus cojones inició todo el asunto de adán y eva. Quién sabe, quizá se suponga que sea él el gran rojo de abajo.

Aunque, como ya dije varias veces, pienso que esto es un purgatorio, no el infierno. Y su alma estará encerrada ahí, a merced de esos demonios, hasta que se dé cuenta de la realidad y haga las paces consigo misma, y abandone su pecado.

Quizá entonces, su padre llegue por fín a recogerla.

* * *

 **Díganme qué piensan. Comenten sus propias teorías o datos curiosos. También las incoherencias que tenga esta teoría, para irla refinando. Esto es algo en lo que todas pueden participar :D**

 **Por cierto, dato curioso:**

 _ **Tsukinami = Luna divina o diosa luna. (Tsuki=luna, nami=divino) Podría ser una referencia a algún culto pagano.**_

 _ **Mukami = Negar a dios (Mu=negación, kami=dios) No creo que esto necesite muchas explicaciones.**_

 **Sería interesante averiguar qué significa Sakamaki. Si alguien lo sabe, coméntenlo y lo publico en el capítulo siguiente, dando honor a quien honor merece, claro ;)**


End file.
